


A Conditioned Response is Tough to Break

by existentrash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existentrash/pseuds/existentrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This boy is a bottooommmmmmmmmmmm. Reader learns that Bucky still enjoys taking orders..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conditioned Response is Tough to Break

Anger. No, not anger. Frustration? Yes, frustration. Frustration burned through you. Red hot. Okay, maybe it was anger. Bucky was late. Once again. No, you were not some sort of picky, controlling girlfriend who needed to know where her man was at all times. James Buchanan Barnes was someone who needed taken care of now. His memory had not returned one hundred percent, and he very easily slipped back into his Winter Soldier mindset. The anger was stemming from this uncontrollable worry you felt for your boyfriend. Was he dead in a ditch somewhere; or tangled in bed with another woman because he didn’t remember that he was already taken? Your thoughts were cut off by the sound of the front door swinging open and banging against the wall. 

“James?” Turning to look at him, your anger did not diminish in the slightest. He was perfectly fine and clearly in his right mind. 

“Babe?” He looked at you warily,you never called him by his full name.

“You didn’t call. I didn’t know you were going to be this late.”

“Doll, I’m sorry.. I was talking to Steve about some missions we have coming up-”

“No. Stop talking.” To your surprise, the soldier shut his mouth immediately. Realization flooded through you. Something in your voice must have triggered his training. He was obeying you. ‘Oh.. no, no. I’m sorry, Bucky. You don’t have to listen to m-” He cut you off with a low moan.

“Fuck.. n-no.. Don’t stop. You’re so sexy when you talk like that.” Your eyes widened. His mind was still clear. He was still Bucky. 

“You like it when I tell you what to do, baby?” You paused, looking your boyfriend up and down. Still standing in front of the open door, he was clearly in a state of… need. His cheeks were flushed pink, chest heaving with quick breaths, and his jeans; well, they seemed a little tighter than usual. He nodded a little more enthusiastically than necessary. “All right then.. Close the door and come here.” The speed at which he obeyed surprised you once again. You barely blinked and he was directly in front of you. Bucky towered over you; and yet, he looked so.. vulnerable in this state. Reaching up, you brushed his hair away from his face. His pupils were so dilated, the black nearly overcame all of the blue. Tracing his jawline with your fingertips, a smile graced your lips. “Damn. Needy is a great look on you.”

“Y/N. Please.” His voice came out in a trembling whisper. 

“Please, what?” Your smile widened. The power you felt was like a drug. You had complete control over him in this moment. 

“T-touch me.” He stuttered slightly, licking his lips. The hand at his jaw slid down to his neck.

“Be patient.” Standing up on tiptoes, you locked your lips with his, causing him to stumble back with the intensity of the kiss. The little moans and whimpers he made against your lips was intoxicating. Tangling your fingers in his hair, you gentle nudged him back towards the bedroom door, still kissing him. “Mm.. open it.” The flustered soldier reached back and fumbled with the handle. Bucky whined softly as you pulled away from him. “Shh.. take off your shirt and go sit on the bed.” You couldn’t help but let out a little moan yourself at the sight as he pulled his t-shirt up and over his head. Sitting on the bed with legs spread and leaning back, he was quite a sight. 

“Fuck, you’re hot.” His eyes danced over your figure. Crossing the bedroom, you straddled his hips, hands flat on his chest. 

‘Mmm.. so are you, baby..” His hands slid under your top and up your back.”No.. I didn’t say that you could do that.” You grinned and reached back to tug his hands away.

“Y/N..” His voice was high pitched and whiny.

‘I’ll tell you when you can touch me.” Dipping your head down, you started kissing at his neck.

“Shit.” Bucky groaned, low and deep, tilting his head back. The kisses down his neck and chest got rougher, teeth, tongue, and lips marking him as yours. Bruises already starting to form. He was getting impossibly harder beneath you. In all the times you had had sex with your boyfriend, you had never seen him so aroused. Smiling against his skin, you rocked your hips down against his,earning some louder curses and groans. You pulled back to admire the clear signs of ownership across his tanned skin, and noticed he was sitting on his hands in an attempt to obey your command of no touching. A bubbly laugh fell from your lips. 

“You can touch me now, babe.” Instantly his hands were all over you. Sliding up your back, over your sides, and down your legs as you pressed your lips to his once again. 

“Oh,, fuck.” His breath caught in his throat as you slid a hand down to palm him through his jeans. 

“We’ve got to get rid of these next, don’t we?”

“You’re still fully dressed.” You could almost hear the pout in his voice. Laughing, you leaned back slightly and tugged off your top. 

“Better?”

“Much...” His eyes travelled down to your chest as you unbuttoned his jeans. The wanton soldier lifted his hips when you moved from his lap before you could ask him to.

“Eager, hmm?” Pulling the jeans from his body, you tossed them to the floor. 

“I want you so bad, doll..”

“Do you now?”

“Yes.” He looked up at you, eyes glazed with lust. “I want to make you cum.” It was your turn to struggle to breathe. Fighting to keep the game going, you gave him a grin and unbuttoned your jeans, keeping eye contact as you slid them down your legs. 

Climbing up onto the bed, you leaned back against the headboard. “Come here..” Bucky crawled over to you, between your spread legs. “Touch me..” You murmured, biting your lip. He pressed soft kisses to your stomach, kissing a line down to the lacy edge of your panties. His hands slid up your thighs, thumbs running back and forth over your skin. Your noises couldn't be contained any longer as he took the lace between his teeth, tugging it down and away from your body. “Shit, Bucky..” His lips travelled up your inner thigh, teasingly close to where you needed him most. About to tell him he better stop teasing you before you paid him back four fold, your words caught in your throat. He buried his face between your legs, licking, sucking, lips and tongue leaving no skin untouched. ”Holy fuck,” You tangled your fingers in his hair, arching into him. Your moans grew louder as he brought you closer to completion with two metal fingers deep in your core, curling in all the right places. He always knew how to make you cum. And those first two orgasms wouldn’t be the last for tonight. Soldier serum brought many advantages to the bedroom, including a very short refractory period..


End file.
